RinAlike
by RoseKagamineLover
Summary: Little things happen, that seem to feel huge, I'd like to share one of these in the p.o.v. of the vocaloid. My Break up, with our dear Miku. Call me Rin-alike
1. Summary

From the Author:  
>Hey! Thanks for tuning in to a part of my life. I'm actually alot like Rin when it comes down to it. I wear bows. I'm blonde and blue eyed, relatively short. I like oranges and bunnys. The Rin-ness. My girlfriend, yes that does mean I am that way,is most like our dear Miku Hatsune. My best guy pal is Len, My best gal pal is Teto. Her brother is Ted, and I'll fill in the charachters as I need them. I would like to go ahead and apologize for my awful spelling. I would also like to tell you, that everything you read now, is true, it has happened. In this I will confess things I would never dream to tell is sorta like a little diary entry. So join me. Take a journey into my life.<p>

~Rin-alike


	2. The Break Up

(A/N: I will put little blurbs to tell you more on that situation.)

It was on a Friday. I was having the very bestest day eber. Lenka, my older sister, was out of town, and Len was at a friedns house. True, I haven't always been as observant as i could have been. I knew something was off. Don't ask me how. It was like a numbness in the pit of my stomace. Like butterflys, more like wasps. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, a text from Teto, one from Len, and one from my Miku! Yes I opened hers first, ignoring the others like I seem to do often, we chat for a little while. (If you're reading this "Miku" I know I was being dramatic,and I apologize for that now.) Then.. I get another text from her. If you saw my expression, if you only understood, how painful it was to read these words...

"Rin.. please don't hate me... I think we need to take a break." (I know I'm not going to get all the words exactly as they were, I had deleted the messages out of sorrow.) I ask her why? What'd I do wrong? I can change.. and I begged for her to change her mind. Yes I was being a very dependent person, (Happy now len?) I was very. very. very dependent. She told me Kaito had asked her out.. It was clear to me that I wasn't enough for her. No I could never be enough. She told me she still loved me. Everything she typed.. Everything she wrote... Broke my heart further. She was leaving me.  
>She swore it would be a short break. Till the end of Sunday night.<p>

I admit I didn't believe her. How could I? She was leaving me. I felt like my insides were gone. Like my stomace was gone. Like my heart was gone.. Like i was a shell. A mere shell of a person. Of a Rin. No Soul. How could she leave like that..? I didn't think it would end that way.I played rolling in the deep on repeat. The song helped barely. I decided to text Len, Teto, and Lenka. I told them that she broke up with me, temporarily. I didn't think she would ever come back. All the stories we wrote, the kisses we shared, the notes, the pictures, the love, does that mean anything to her?

Did I mean anything to her? (My Dear Miku, this was running through my head after the break up. Don't feel bad about this, please.) Teto and Len talked to me all night.  
>I have good people. Lenka texted back asking if I was okay. I said I was fine, though I wasn't really. Why? Miku why? I did the best I could.. I don't understand how you left me... But you did. You left.. Why? Why why why why why... I tried to sing my lullaby, but yours kept popping into my mind. I tried to write, I tried to read, but all of our notes came to mind. Who's this Kaito you left me for? What makes him special? What made you choose him? I don't understand... I tried to get lost in a fantasy world. But our Fantasy home, and our fantasy son, Caden, always came to mind. I tried to think, but ended up thinking about our first kiss. Nervously done,scared we would get caught by teachers. Holding hands on the way to the busses after school. During the summer we had dates at the gathering place. We'd sneak 'd sneak hand holding and I loved every moment. Did you? Could you have? My love, why did you go so simply. With a text. "we need to take a break..." was it that simple for you? I wanted to leave this loveless world. But Len-Kun and Teto wouldn't let me.<p>

I cried until early the next morning. Sleep didn't happen. It was so wierd. There might've been a sign that says welcome to insomnia, welcome to post break-up, welcome to hell...

I was very deppresed. She was my sunshine. She had stolen the stars, and put them in her eyes. She had killed off the envious moons. And i was left with darkness. Only darkness. I was blind.

(It hurts to type this. Should it? Whether it should or not, it hurts.)

What to do? I can't eat. I couldn't sleep... what to do? without you miku?


	3. Teto's Help

Well. It's Saturday. Teto immediatly calls me. We plan to bike to starbucks. I get ready, I must have looked awful, why try to look good when there's no one to impress?  
>She arrives and hugs me when she gets off her bike. I want to cry. Just to start crying. But I'm stronger than that. Stronger than doing stupid stuff. Like emo-ing. I haven't even thought about it. Well. I thought about it. But I didn't do it! (Because I love you guys too much.) I get my bike out. I bike faster than I usually do. I live on a tourist trap so I enjoy looking around, seeing whats new, seeing the silly tourists. Or mess with the golfers,yelling crazy stuff as I ride by them.<p>Not today, today i rode fast. So very fast. It felt like flying, and considering I had to watch where I was going, It took my mind off things. (So I thank you now dear friend, for asking me to go to starbucks with you.) We try and go through the round about. I hate to admit that I wanted to get hit at the time. The round about is very difficult to figure out. But we get through. Safely arriving to our destination. We park our bikes, (heehee we sound like motercyclers. We only have bicycles though. Being ages 13 and 14 after all.) Teto orders my favorite, and hers too, that I had introduced to her a long time ago. We take a seat and start to talk.<p>

I'd like to apologize that this sounds drab, I was very drab at the time. (If len-len would give me a monster I would most deffinitly not be drab. xD) I tell all that happened. She compliments my courage, and ability to go on. She only saw my brave face. She thought I was being very understanding to the situation. I was trying to be. Though the voice in my head was screaming at me. Breaking and hurting. Telling me how unloved I Teto tells me she loves me and that she cares. Peices of my heart seemed to float back. But not enough to make my brave face real. We share our Grande Double Chocolatey Chip Frappe. She still messes up the name. (Lovvee youu!)

A text from len-kun told me he's going to spend the night at gakupo's for longer. I'll see him sunday night. Teto and I keep talking. Remembering good times. She is a great friend. A sweet loving 's true that I needed her. I asked her what I could've done wrong to deserve my true love leaving me. She told me that I did nothing wrong that I was the best girlfriend Miku could everhave. She told me how she always saw the love in my eyes when I talked about Marvelous Miku. We exchanged another hug. Hugs are medicine for break ups like these. We keep talking. Joking around. Teto, did you see in my eyes that I was still hurting? Did you notice how much pain you lifted?  
>(I'd like to thank you Teto, for relieving my pain.)<p>

We throw away the cup. How I needed a hand to hold right then. But Miku's had dissapeared. And it would be akward to hold Teto's hand. We mount our bikes and go to my home.  
>She started to swerve and went off the side walk, right as a stupid bike rider almost crashed into a tree. "Iddiiiooott." I say. "Oh thanks Rin!" "No not youu!" and we laugh. When we get home, I gather all the poems I wrote, the storys, the notes, and love letter, and the drawings that my sweet Miku and I shared. She's a brilliant artist. I take the bracelet she gave me for valentines day, and the Webkinz Panda she gave me for my birthday. (Minus the tag mind you.) WE put them in a little breif case. I hid the breif case. Teto's brother, Ted, called. (your older brother, hes not len this time!) She had to leave. She hugged me again. And was gone.<br>Taking those peices of my heart regained with her. Why is that?

*Time Skip to the next morning. the third of July.*

After Church celebrations Teto, Ted, Gumi, Rei, Rinto, and I went to Teto's house. (Rei and Rinto are S and H. btw) Gumi, Teto, and I chilled. I got to eat icecream.  
>The brakeup food. We recorded songs, and couldn't figure out how to upload the videos from the recording on Teto's laptop. One of the videos is there.<br>Youhave to type, justsingtogetherlala and our page will pop up. A video of Teto and I are there.

I later have to leave and go to gp. Stupid gp. I did know Miku's date was at gp. And I would cry. Nyeh, tears would be shed. 


	4. Gathering Place

(A/N: I'd like to thank you people who read this, i'd enjoy if you would review as well. Like the kind, OtakuGirl347 she wrote one of my fave storys actually.)

Well... I'm now at the gathering place. Who to approach me but the girls? Len was running late, as usual, so my girls all swarm me. They obviously would want to know why I'm not searching high and low for... Miku... Well. Of course I told them. Then Len-Kun arrived. He gave me his awesome shota hugs. I was soon feeling, well not happy. I couldn't be happy again. However I did feel a little better. Then I spotted her. I automatically started crying. Thinking things like, she doesn't love me. Never will ever again. Of course she had told me she still loved me. I just didnt believe it. (Sorry for that) She had left. For some dude named Kaito... When I spotted her, she wasn't with him. She was with her gal pal. Who's name I have forgotten. Sorry. I needed one hug from her.I needed it badly. So I casually walk up to her and hug her. Still wondering why... The second my dear Miku let go... I walked as fast as i could away.

Not wanting to run so Len and the Girls couldnt see me. Lilly sent me a trillion and one text messages asking where I was. Sorry guys, I was in the prayer chapel. Crying, begging for her to be happy no matter what,Begging for help to make the right choice. I only want whats best for her. Imma dependent person, yet also independent. I didn't need someone to make the choices for me. I needed some one to love and be loved by. I left the prayer chapel. Tear stained. When I walked outside I found them automatically. Not to hard. I glomped mybrother. He, being the sweet caring soul, wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

The girls, Gakupo, Len, and I all found seats in the together. I'm inbetween Gakupo, and Lin. (CCC) Then Luka, then Len, then Lilly. In that order. Luka sorta liiiikes Gakupo. It's cute. We all joke and I'm sorta happier. It's time for worship, so while we sing... I crawl through the chairs... and glomp my brother from behind. He's shocked at first, but I can tell he's smiling. We're all supposed to sit down and I'm to lazy to walk back to my seat. So I sit on Len-Kun's lap. He automatically kicks me off. (LOL LOVE YOU LEN!)

When GP ends... I want to see how her date with Kaito went. Ready to risk crying, ready to risk happiness, I walk to her. She hugs me. I ask how it went. She easily told me it was awful. That they tried to sneak out, but were caught. So I asked if they were going to go on another date. She said no and looked disgusted.

I know most of ya'll wanted me to be strong, and never everlet her back into my life. Dear friends, I'd like to tell you, that I'm NOT strong. I'm not happpy without her.  
>I asked if she was all mine, only mine again. And she said yes.<p>

I felt the sickness lift. I felt the happiness come back. I felt, sane, again. I was. HAPPY. You might think I'm stupid. 'She broke your heart! Why would you do that!'  
>Because I love her dear friends. I love everything about her. She's mine, I'm hers.<p>

The next chapter is the stuff I found out after all this. And it's how we've been doing... Thanks for tuning in.

Please understand my decision. 


	5. The end

The fourth of July, We picked up where we left off and celebrated our 5 month-a-versary.

I found out things about Kaito...  
>1. He's kinda nasty.<br>2. He's an emotional kinda guy.  
>3. The one that freaked me out most.. He's 20 yo.

Kinda weird right? I worry now. Sorry my love. Sorry, I will always worry about that.

My Charachters to hide the real people...  
>Len-Kun- My brotherly friend.<br>Lenka- My older sister.  
>Miku- my gf.<br>Luka- MM Lilly- LMF Lin- CCC Teto- My best friend in real life, you can see us on youtube. (See Teto's Help)  
>Gumi- KMAK! lol Ted- My bff's older brother.<br>And last but not least, Rei and Rinto- my church pals. We totes saw P of the C 4!

:D

Thanks for reading my story. Everything i wrote was how I felt, how it happened in my mind. Maybe this will bring My Miku to put her P.O.V.

AND TO ALL THE MIKU LOVERS!I didnt mean to make it seem hateful or hutful to Miku. Len, Teto, Please don't hate on her either.

I love you guys.

Oh and lastly, I do not own Vocaloid. I just borrowed them temporarily.

This is good-bye,  
>Rin-Alike. 3 <p>


End file.
